


Belle Reve

by ImperiusRex



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Belle Reve, Belle Reve Penitentiary, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Harley Quinn - Freeform, Mentioned Rogues (The Flash), Mentioned Rogues Gallery (Batman), New Beginnings, and im not sure how far it will go, but i want to try and add some more chapters to it later, dc villians - Freeform, i wrote this because i really love the idea of them being friends, ivy does like orm but also she thinks hes a dumbass which he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: It's better to be alone but sometimes... it was nice to have someone to listen to.- Orm Marius about his friendship with IvyA flower listens better.- Pamela Isley about her friendship with Ocean Master[A fic about Orm and Pam meeting each other for the first time in Belle Reve and becoming friends inspired by Jaamytarts fan art on tumblr]
Relationships: orm marius & pamela isley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Belle Reve

Orm blinks and squints his eyes in the hot sunlight that bathed the outdoor yard of Belle Reve. He had been in solitary for the last week and liked it there, it was quiet and dark, but his time was up and they had let him out, he had missed the lunch period but was handed a plastic cup of water, half filled, so that the guards could keep him to his water ration for the day. He didn’t mind missing out on the food, it all tasted like whale dung anyways, but he missed every drop of water he was denied. In his ugly orange prison uniform, he looked no different from the other criminal prisoners who occupied the place, just another face in the crowd, and the yard was screened in by tall fences with barbed wire on the top, and those were ringed by another tall fence and off in the distance there was a guard tower that overlooked all of them. He walks through the yard, past cut throats and thieves, and all manner of people, mostly metahumans deemed too dangerous for normal prisons but not crazy enough for Arkham. He avoided the Rouges, they ran Central and Keystone and bumping into one of them met dealing with the whole of them, and Orm had seen what happened to the last person who bumped into Heatwave.

They had been sent here en mass after a the Flash botched their latest heist, he sees them bent over in a close circle, talking in low voices, no doubt planning their latest escape plan, the Trickster looks up at him as he passes and blows a raspberry, giggling to himself. Orm rolls his eyes at the childish antics. He just wants a quiet place in the shade to drink his water. He didn’t even want to be out here, the sun made him sweat and he hated how dry everything was, the packed earth beneath his shoes was hard and unyielding, the sounds of men and women intermingling, and trying to get the most of their time in the sun was aggravating. Belle Reve was split into women’s and men’s wings but the communal areas were shared between them. He spies a place where the guard tower’s shadow falls on the ground. He sees that most people have given this place a wide berth which was concerning because any place in the shade was always the prime spot, he guesses it has to do with the red head who was laying flat on the ground, pressed up against the metal fence with her back towards the yard.

He sits cross legged with his back against the fence, and takes a small sip of water, glancing down at the woman he notices her usual fiery hair seems lank and dull, her skin was usually a vibrant green but it was a paler shade now. She was marred with dirt and sweat and her expression was listless as she stared out into the distance. It’s quiet here, and Orm wishes she would go away so he could enjoy the rest of his water in peace. Ocean blue eyes keep track of the comings and goings of the incarcerated, a pair of inmates jog past him, their feet kicking up dirt.

“Go. Away.”

He glances down at Pamela, then ignores her, returning his gaze to surface people watching. Orm didn’t want to sit in the sun, he just wanted to wait for yard time to be over so he could go back to his cell, if he planned things right he could pick a fight with whoever they put in there since his last cell mate was transferred and then get sent back to solitary for another week, maybe even a month this time.

“Where is the Jester?”

A beat of confused silence then Pam raises her head to look at Orm, “Who?”

“The Jester? Your friend with the different colored hair and the annoying voice.”

“You mean Harley?”

“Is that her name? I hadn’t bothered to find out.”

Pam nestles her head against her arm again, and sticks the other hand through one of the small square metal openings in the fence.

“Her stupid ugly boyfriend broke her out two days ago.”

Ah. Then that would explain why Poison Ivy was so downtrodden, her constant companion was gone and she was alone. 

_ Just like him. _

He shifts a bit and looks out through the fence where her hand was outstretched, she had been trying to reach a small plant, a tiny yellow flower that was wilted and droopy. Orm didn’t know much about surface plants, he could categorize and tell you which undersea plants were good for eating, which would kill you, and different types of coral formations, he had been schooled about everything there was to learn about his kingdom as a boy. He turns back when he hears some yelling, the Rogues are fighting with each other, he watches as one of the guards comes too close and Captain Cold manages to get him in a chokehold, holding him prisoner. This was their plan? It didn’t seem likely that Leonard Snart would execute something so stupid. There was something more going on here. More shouts and yelling as other guards began to flood into the yard, the shadow of the guard in the tower appeared and so did his gun. A blaring of noise from the loudspeakers calls out for all prisoners in the yard to lay with the faces flat on the ground. He looks over at Pam again, noticing how tangled and frizzy her hair was, how deeply the dirt was ingrained under her fingernails, and how intently she stared at that tiny flower. Orm looked down at his cup, it still was mostly full, his throat was still parched and it was so hot outside. Now with the prison going into lockdown it would be some time before he got his next water ration.

Orm shifts to his knees looking out of the fence as the yard erupted into guard vs inmate fighting, he uses what’s left of his strength and bends the metal open wide enough for him to shove his whole arm out, further than where Pamela could reach. He dumps the rest of his water over the small plant and pulls his arm back in. Pam blinks up at him and he only gives her a small nod of his head before he moves his body to lay flat on the ground, and rests his chin on his crossed arms, waiting for a guard to come and escort him after they quelled the small rebellion. Pam mirrors his position so they are both laying on their bellies in the shade, and they both stare at each other a minute, their faces a few inches apart. Gun fire from the guard tower rains down on the ground as prisoners curse and scream. Trickster is laughing like a maniac and the rest of the Rogues are finally subdued along with the others who used the opportunity to cause mayhem, Orm could hear Captain Boomerang’s calling out insults to the guards who hauled him away. The guards retook control of the yard and brought with them order to the chaos, and batons to beat any prisoners they felt like beating whether they were resisting or not. A guard comes up to them and scream at them to put their hands on their heads, and they both do so as the guard keeps watch over them pointing his gun in case either should make a move.

“You smell like fish.” Pam says.

Orm sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Jaamytarts amazing art on their tumblr; https://jaamytarts.tumblr.com/ and really it's their fault this is now my ultimate favorite broship in DC.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
